Back in the day
by sassa001
Summary: This is a Densi story. Kensi just found out that her father is dead and needs to get away from her life so she goes to stay with her friend and tries to start afresh. Story should be better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this came to me in a dream I had. I sleep a lot…. Tell me if I should continue…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS: LA Densi would have been together from the start and Deeks & Sam would not be in trouble.**

*KD*

Kensi Blye had just come back from a night out with her friends at the movies. It was past her curfew so she carefully went to her bedroom hoping not to wake her dad and went to sleep. The next morning, Kensi was woken up to a knock on the door. She ran down the stairs and opened the door to 2 men wearing a military uniform. The next 10 minutes went as a blur as she drowned out after the taller man told her that her father had died. They gave her 2 hours to pack up her stuff before Child Services came to pick her up. They let themselves out. Kensi got her bearings together and packed a rucksack took the money that she had been saving up and ran. She wrote down 5 important numbers and headed into town to get a burn phone. She called her good friend that was like a sister, Lulu, and asked if she could stay. Once Lulu agreed, Kensi grabbed a ride to Venice Beach to see what her new place would look like.

*KD*

**A/N: So****, should I continue? Review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, so many views on chapter 1 so I decided to do another chapter now. I have quite a bit of school work going on now but whenever I can I shall update. You will get Densi soon**

*KD*

Kensi had gotten off the coach and walked into the bus terminal where she found her friend Lulu. Kensi ran to her, they hugged and walked out to a nearby café. "So" Lulu began, "why are you here?"

"Myfather died. Child services want to take me in." Lulu got up and hugged her. "So, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple of days. Just till I get sorted out."

"Sure sweetie, stay as long as you need" Lulu responded. "So, what do you wanna do first?"

"I need to buy some hair dye and a new burn phone." Kensi looked at her friend and asked "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm running away. I want a new start. A new life. I just need somewhere to crash for a few days before I leave. "

"Sweetie, stay as long as you need. I'll tell my mom that she agreed to letting you stay a while ago. Between you and me, she's losing it a bit." The duo laughed, finished their drinks and started walking to the sea front. Kensi brought out some money and bought a new phone and hair dye.

*KD*

Meanwhile, Marty Deeks had just finished his afternoon surf when he saw a gorgeous brunette with mismatched eyes. Immediately, he took a liking and started following her.

Kensi could feel something was wrong and when she turned round, she saw a cute blue eyed boy with shaggy blond hair following her. She thought he looked cute so she turned round with a smile on her face and headed into the local coffee shop with Lulu. When Lulu stepped out of the shop to call her mom, Marty took the opportunity to talk to her. He gathered up his courage and sat next to her

**A/N: End of chapter 2. Thanks for all the support. PM me with anything you need and follow me on twitter SV_Knight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, such an amazing response first two chapters. I never knew how much inspiration someone can get from dreaming. **

**Got a beta reader; CALLEN37 so check out her stories. If you have any suggestions for stories just leave them in the review or PM them to me. **

**In regards to the other characters of the show, they will be making an appearance just a little bit later on. I also have a blog which I have interviewed Renee Felice Smith (Nell Jones) and Brian Avers (Mike Renko) so check it ou****t** . **I am grateful for all the response I have received. The people who follow this: bookworm131998, cutlass86girl, cristy07, shellybeee, khaller12841, my beta CALLEN37 and bailey beagle (I LOVE HER STORIES) on with the chapter. If it starts to sound a little weird;I'm sleep deprived.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles. I'm only 13 so don't sue! Only got my dinner money. **

Marty took the opportunity to talk to her.

He gathered up his courage and sat next to her.

He took a few minutes before he said anything but eventually said "Hey."

Kensi smiled and replied by asking "Why were you following me earlier?"

"I've lived here all my life and not seen anyone as pretty as you before" Deeks replied looking sincere.

Kensi laughed, but looked into his deep blue eyes and saw something that changed her reaction. She turned round to see that Lulu was still on the phone so she turned to him and said "Listen, any minute now my friend is gonna walk back in. Give me your number and I'll call you later on. What's your name?"

Deeks looked at her for a minute before responding "Marty Deeks, my friends call me Deeks though; you?"

"I'm Kensi. There is one condition, you cannot tell anyone where or who I am. I usually don't do things like this but there is something about you Marty Deeks; something that makes you different from other boys our age." She turned back and saw her friend walk back in. "I'll call you later, but only once so you better answer."

Deeks nodded his head and gave her his number then she left. He left shortly after her wanting to get home.

*KD*

2 hours after Deeks got home he gathered up a few items and stuffed them in his rucksack just in-case his mother came home with another man. His phone was on charge when it started to vibrate. He ran to it and answered it "Hello."

"Hey, it's Kensi. Listen I can't talk for long 'cos I'm staying with my friend but meet me by the pier in an hour. I'll try and sneak out."

"Got it Kenz see you then," and with that she hung up.

*KD*

Kensi arrived at the pier to see Deeks sitting in the sand. She went and sat next to him and it made him smile.

"So" Deeks started, "what's with all the secrecy?"

Kensi looked at him and started "My father, he was killed yesterday. I went out against his wishes and this morning the military police came and told me. He was a marine. I didn't want to be put in care so I ran."

"Wow. I'm so sorry. If it helps my dad isn't around either." Deeks responded

"I'm sorry too. What happened?" Kensi inquired.

"I shot him."

Kensi looked confused so Deeks continued "it was in self-defence. He came home drunk one night and had already started hitting my mom. He brought out a shotgun but I shot him. I was 11 Kensi." By this time, tears were falling from Deeks eyes and Kensi had put her arm around him.

"Where is he now?" she inquired

"Jail" was all he replied.

"Where do you live now?"

"With my mom and whatever guy she brings home for the night. Wait, you ran away?" he asked just working out what she had said earlier.

"Shhh; The police wanted to hand me over to Child Services so I ran away. Dumped everything and ran. I've known Lulu since I was little. We met when at her father's funeral; both our dads were best friends. She's managed to convince her mom to let me stay for a couple of nights but after that, I'm going."

"Where are you going to go?" Deeks wanted to know.

"No idea yet... Why?" Kensi asked looking suspicious.

"I wanna come with you." Kensi was about to respond but he silenced her and continued, "I know we've only known each other for a few hours but I need to get away from my life. We can both start anew."

"That actually sounds great. Tomorrow we can hang out and get to know each other a bit more."

"That sounds great Kensi. I've got about 20 minutes before I have to get back. Can I walk you home?"

"That would be nice Marty. So, what are you studying to be?"

"A lawyer;. you?"

"NCIS Agent, the first thing I'm gonna do is find out who killed my dad."

"What's NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"So, where are we headed?" Deeks asked knowing that Kensi didn't want to talk about her father.

She gave him the address.

About half a block away from the destination, Kensi started talking "You know, tomorrow when we leave we cannot tell anyone. Starting fresh means new phones, new identities, and the lot. One of my friends, G, he's been through so many different foster homes. We meet up every now and again. If it's okay with you, can he come with us? He's practically my brother."

"It's fine Kenz family deserve to be together . just text me where we should meet."

"Will do...Goodnight Martin Deeks."

"Good night, Miss Kensi."

Deeks started walking away when he heard Kensi say "It's Blye by the way. Kensi Blye" and with that she sneaked back into the house and went to sleep. Half way during the night, Lulu woke her up to tell her that her phone had been ringing so she answered it. "Martin Deeks you better have a good reason for calling me at 1 in the morning."

"My dad's back. He escaped and he's back at home. My mom and I ran away. Please Kensi; we have nowhere else to go."

"Oh my God!. One second." She put her phone on hold and turned to Lulu who was now awake. "Do you have anywhere a boy and his mother could stay? His father is trying to kill them." That changed Lulu's attitude , so she quickly grabbed some spare sheets and set up spare beds in the shed. "Marty, come to the address where you dropped me off. The back gate is open and the shed is unlocked. In the morning you will have to wake up early and go to the beach. G and I will meet you there."

"Kensi Blye you are a complete life saver. Goodnight."

"Night," She said and she went to sleep.

**A/N: End of chapter 3. I am trying to make them longer so you can enjoy more. The more reviews/follows, the quicker I update. Thank you all.**

**Layla Tov x**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I have this GCSE controlled assessment in 2 weeks which I'm pretty sure I'm gonna fail. I'm actually ill right now and thought you guys would like another chapter.

I'm writing this on my phone so it may look a bit different.

Deeks' has his mom's surname (Deeks) as she and Gordon weren't married in this.

Also I realized on the last chapter my link didn't come up so it is miss sarah spy dot word press dot com

(Take out the spaces and change the Dot for a .)

* * *

_"Kensi Blye you are a complete life saver. Goodnight."_

_"Night," She said and she went to sleep._

Kensi woke up to a tapping on the window. She got up to see Deeks standing outside. Quietly, she climbed out the window (with the help of Deeks) and the duo sat on the patio.

"Thank you for doing this for me" Deeks started.

"It's no problem Marty."

"It's me, I tend to over apologize sometimes. Sorry"

"Marty stop" Kensi laughed.

All of a sudden, Deeks lay back and pulled Kensi down too. "Marty what ..."

Deeks cut her off by saying "Just look up." Kensi looked up at the stars and was silent. "I always do this when my dad comes back drunk. It helps calms me."

"It's beautiful, Marty; you seem like a decent guy."

"Charming, handsome, sexy"

"Please stop. I'm being serious. You never asked but growing up with a Marine for a father, you know when someone is holding back. If you have a question just ask it. I don't want to keep secrets from you."

"You only mentioned your father. Not your mother. What happened to her? You don't have to..."

"No I want too. When I was younger, my mom picked me up from school and told me we were going on an adventure. I thought it was weird especially when I saw our stuff packed in the back. We got to Nevada when I said I need a break. We pulled into a motel and I ran away."

"So it's not the first time you've done this?"

"Nope and it's not gonna be my last."

"What happened to her?"

"I have no idea. She called my dad after that and I told her I never wanna speak to her again. Now I regret that. I miss her so much."

"Your life sounds pretty normal compared to mine"

"It's too complicated for tonight. I'll explain soon though. I promise" Deeks had a sincere look on his face.

"Okay. I trust you. It's almost 3am we better go to sleep; we have a busy day ahead."

"Night Kensi"

"Goodnight Marty" she leant up, kissed his cheek and went back inside the house.

* * *

The next morning, Kensi woke up at 0500 hours and went to wake Marty & his mother up. She noticed that he was already up but his mother was not. "Mom" Deeks whispered gently in her ear, "Mom it's time to wake up."

She was mumbling things and when Deeks bent down to hear what she was saying, she pushed him away and woke up with a fright. Seeing what she had done, she helped him up apologizing.

"It's okay mom... Mom, this is Kensi. She is the one who let us stay here."

"Kensi dear, call me Gina. Thanks for letting us stay however we need to get back home"

"Mom are you mad?"

"Excuse me?"

"Every night you put up with this. He treats you like dirt and you still go back to him. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. All those bruises from when he beats us, kicks us. I've heard what they do to you. You can hear what they do to me. No one should have to live with this pain. At school they laugh at the bruises, he laughs too. It's like everyone is on his side. You are the only person I trust, my mother, my own flesh and blood. No parent should have to live with this. How can you love him? Live with him? If you want to go back then you can but I'm not. No arguments, its either me or him."

"You cannot make me choose between my son and my husband."

"I can and I have mom. Whose it gonna be?"

"It's gonna be Gordon. If I don't, his people will track me down. He doesn't care about you or me. He just uses us. Marty, I love you very much..."

"Save it for someone who cares. Now get out" Deeks shouted.

Gina packed up her stuff and left.

Deeks sat down on the made up bed and with his head in his hands, started crying. Kensi sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "She left me Kenz. She ran back to that bastard."

"Marty calm down, I'm here for you." She looked at the time and noticed it was almost 6am. "We better get a move on. Let's tidy this mess up, I'll go back to the house, shower and get ready. I'm sure we can sneak you in. Then we can head out to meet G at the beach."

"That sounds quite nice."

Kensi smiled and went to get up but Deeks pulled her back down for a hug. "Thank you"

She smiled, got back up and went to get ready.

Inside the house, Lulu was preparing breakfast when Kensi entered in the kitchen door. "What happened?" She asked

"I don't wanna talk about it. Can Marty grab a shower?"

"Yeah, he can use the guest bathroom but he better be quick. My mom wakes up in half an hour."

"He will be."

Kensi went outside to call Marty in for a shower. The next half an hour went quickly and by the time Lulu's mom was awake, Marty was already at the beach. Lulu's mom (Gloria) started to get breakfast ready for them. They sat down in front of the TV to watch their favorite show _Castle. _

After breakfast, Kensi thanked Gloria for letting her stay, hugged Lulu and left.

* * *

At the beach, G Callen was sitting in a diner. He was looking out for any members of the LAPD and trying to hide. He was sure that by now the Texan authorities knew he was missing. It was a small town he had run away from just outside of Austin. He looked out the window and spotted Kensi with a blond boy whose hair reminded him of Shaggy from Scooby Doo. He left a few bucks on the counter and went to greet them.

"Kensi" he shouted.

"G" Kensi said in reply and they hugged. "Marty, this is G Callen. G, this is Marty Deeks, he is coming with us."

"Life messed up for you too Deeks?"

"Yes, very. Nice to meet you G"

"Likewise; So, shall we get this show on the road?"

With that, the three of them walked down to the beach.

* * *

End of chapter 4.

Thank you all for your paitence. I do see all your reviews and am grateful for the follows. PM me if you want anything.

Adios amigos


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm really feeling the love for this story even though there are many amazing ones out there. I have no schedule for uploading new chapters; I'll just be uploading them whenever I can.

Deeks' speech in the last chapter was very hard for me to write as it was very personal to me. You will be learning about Callen in this chapter. Nell, Eric & Sam should be coming soon...

This chapter is dedicated to my sister Harriet who has her last exam on Monday & is going to New York next month;

Brooke, who is in Spain enjoying the sun and Jess who is in a plane heading off to America for 3 weeks.

Also Sharmane who kills people with her stories

I love these girls.

Also if you are a fan of NCIS follow NCIS10year on twitter as it's a project Georgina came up with.

Okay, on with the chapter...

* * *

_"Likewise. So, shall we get this show on the road?"_

_With that, the three of them walked down to the beach._

Together with the money Callen had stolen from his last home, Kensi and her father's rainy day savings and Deeks' pocket money (well money he had taken from his father but he wasn't going to tell anyone that), the three of them had bought some new clothes and were now in another diner eating lunch.

"So Callen, what's your story?" Deeks asked.

Whilst going to different shops, Kensi and Deeks had managed to tell Callen their stories.

"I mean, you know ours."

"It's fine Deeks; it's only fair. Where should I start? There's not much to tell really; I'm an orphan, never knew my parents, only child. I've lived in various different places from California to Texas."

"Wow so you've gotten around a bit then." Deeks said smiling.

"You could say that yes. So, what's our plan?" Callen asked to no one in particular.

"Buy some burn phones to keep on us, grab a motel for the night then we can figure out the rest tomorrow. Does that seem fair?" Kensi asked

"Yep." both boys answered simultaneously.

"Good, there is a motel half a mile from here if we hurry we can get there before dark" Kensi said and started to move.

They had made it before dark and the young lady on reception looked a little confused as to why they were there. On the way, they had agreed to get 2 rooms one for Callen & one for Kensi and Deeks to share.

"Hi," Kensi said walking up to the lady "Can we have 2 rooms please?"

"We only have one room left but it does have a pull out sofa."

"That will do." Callen said so they could get to sleep.

The three of them paid for the room and headed up there. Once they found the right room, they saw that there was a double bed and the sofa was in the corner.

"Dibs on bed!" Kensi and Deeks said at the same time.

They looked at each other and jumped onto the bed, Callen looked at them and shook his head. "This will be very interesting in the morning," and with that they all went to sleep.

* * *

Kensi woke up in the middle of the night at around 0300 and felt a pair of arms around her.

She looked back to see Deeks fast asleep then looked across the room to see Callen asleep. She tested how deep a sleeper Callen was by throwing a piece of paper rolled up in a ball at him.

All he did was turn the other way.

Now was her chance to speak to Deeks. She turned round to face him and was about to wake him up when he said "Don't even think about waking me up Fern."

She rolled her eyes at him, slapped his arm and replied "Fern? Why on earth would you call me Fern?"

"First name I thought of."

Kensi sat up and Deeks copied her actions.

"We need to talk Marty."

"Whatever it was I didn't do it." He replied quickly.

"I'm being serious. Callen has done this before. My dad taught me how to survive pretty much anywhere. That leaves you. Callen I trust with my life but I have to know more about you. I need to know that I can trust you."

"Kensi you can, ask me anything" Deeks said encouraging her.

"What am I to you?"

Deeks took a deep breath and started talking.

"Kensi Blye, you are the prettiest, no, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You have an amazing sense of humor and" he took her hand in his and kissed it "you are my best and only friend. Well apart from Mr. 'I only have a letter for my first name' Callen over there" he signaled to Callen who was draped across the sofa.

Kensi smiled and hugged him.

"Now" Deeks said smiling, "What do I mean to you?"

"Everything" and with that Kensi kissed his cheek and went and lay back on the bed. "You are my best friend, even if I have not known you for a long time. You have been through the worst possible things and you're still a strong person."

By now Deeks was laying on the bed propped up on one arm. He stared into her mis-matched eyes and said "I'm so glad we met Kensi Blye."

"Me too, Marty Deeks" and with that they went to sleep.

* * *

This took a few days. I've got the flu now and am back to school next week. My beta reader Callen37 is uploading my stories. I'm on twitter SV_Knight. Review and give me ideas!

Thank you for your patience.

~Sassa


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone. This is just a chapter to keep y'all interested. Someone sent me a PM and I couldn't reply cos my beta reader is uploading but yes I am 13. :D

Our head of year told us that 5 people in my class are moving down so I'm scared now...

Massive shout-out to my beta reader Gina, my friends: Melissa, Lais, Whitney, Tamara, Ilse & Harriet for cheering me up. Also Nicola, Megan & Jazz love you all xxx

* * *

_By now Deeks was laying on the bed propped up on one arm. He stared into her mis-matched eyes and said "I'm so glad we met Kensi Blye."_

_"Me too, Marty Deeks" and with that they went to sleep._

The three woke up to sirens outside the motel.

Immediately, they were awake and dressed. Looking out the window Callen said "Looks like someone's being arrested."

"Well as long as it's not us" Kensi replied from the right side of the bed. She kept thinking of her conversation with Deeks last night. Sure she had liked him but she didn't want to push him into something he didn't want.

30 minutes later, the trio was ready to hit the road.

* * *

Callen had been talking to a truck driver about catching a ride for a few miles; when he returned, he explained "So my name is Karl, Kens yours is Tracy & Deeks yours is Jason. Kens, you are my sister. Deeks you are Kensi's boyfriend. We are trying to get to Pacific Medical to see our sick aunt & Deeks is coming for moral support." Kensi and Deeks nodded their heads and they all walked over to the truck.

About 15 minutes into the journey, the truck driver looked across to see Kensi laying her head on Deeks shoulder asleep and Callen laughed and he muttered "Young love".

The driver pulled up outside the hospital and woke them up. "We're here. Just walk round to the entrance and you'll be inside."

"Thank you sir" Kensi said; her voice filled with sleep.

The three got out and walked round the corner and waited till the truck drove off. Then they walked back to where they came from and started to walk down the road.

* * *

After a while, they stopped off at a diner to get some breakfast.

Inside the diner, all the tables were busy except one which had a petite girl with a pixie hair cut sitting with her phone.

"Excuse me" Kensi walked up to her, "Do you mind if we sit here?"

After giving it a moment's thought the girl replied "Sure" and moved her bag. "I'm Nell by the way."

"I'm Kensi, this is Marty & Callen."

"Callen?" Nell looks at him "that's an interesting name."

"It's my surname. G is my first."

"Oh that makes more sense. Please sit down; I'm just waiting for my friend."

Kensi & Deeks sat next to each other while Callen left a seat next to Nell and sat in the spare one at the end of the table.

"So," Nell started, "how did you guys meet?"

* * *

A/N: So this is something to keep y'all interested. Please Review, I'm losing inspiration and need ideas for the next chapters.

Adios Amigos!


End file.
